Secrets and Lies
by LLLSSSBBB964
Summary: Aidan is the son of the two most powerful fae in Prythian. He is the son of night. Shot down from the skies, a young Illyrian female treats him. How long can he deny his feelings for her? But many things stand in their way - her father, her betrothed, and a painful past. Will their love find a way? Read to find out. Rated M because of family violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets and Lies**

 **IMPORTANT – MASSIVE TRIGGER WARNIMGS FOR FAMILY VIOLENCE!**

 **A/N : Hi readers. I hope you like this story. Like I mentioned before, this story contains trigger warnings for family violence. If anything in this story makes you uncomfortable, depressed or upset, PLEASE STOP READING IT. I don't want anyone to feel anything that worries them while reading this story. If not, I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks. Enjoy! :)**

 **Aidan**

It's been a long time since the war with Hybern. My father is Rhysand, High Lord of the Night Court, and my mother is Feyre, High Lady of … you know the rest. I was born twenty years after the war, meaning to say, my parents certainly didn't wait around. I was raised with two Illyrian uncles – one crazy and cocky, the other quiet, but still with a cocky funny side. Both incredible fighters. Four aunts ( I know, it's a lot ) – one small ancient and deadly, another soft as a flower, another stern and strong, another playful and outspoken. A family friend who is fiery and quiet. And two incredible parents – a mother who is talented, loving, gifted and strong, and a father who is also strong, loving, protective, powerful ( just like my mother ) and… a bit sarcastic. Okay, a lot! But I love them all and they love me.

I am 258 years old and took on the duties of court a long time ago. My mother and father gave me the town house when their manor was finished and liveable. But I still get uninvited visitors. I understand why Mum and Dad wanted another house, that was a bit bigger.

The only thing that frustrated me, is that we are still waiting for an attack from those blood thirsty Queens. There had been almost no word from them since the war, and we're all getting antsy. I have fought in wars before and have the scars that prove just how many times, but they were small ones with the snivelling dogs who keep trying to take Hybern's throne. The war with the Queens is the final one.

I was heading to the Illyrian camps today, just to check up on everything. Despite the many years, there were still some harsh families who did not allow their females to train. We could use force to make them train, we have to convince them.

Velaris had disappeared behind me a long time ago. The wind caught my hair and whipped It around my face, but I enjoyed it, every second, the marvel of flying was one I could never forget. My wings tingled as they caught the cold wind. The steppes were in view, and despite the fact that I could shield myself from the cold, I found myself longing for the cosy cottage that awaited me at the camp.

But all of those thoughts seeped from me as quick as the arrow that imbedded itself in my abdomen. Pain seared through me but I still flung a shield around me and my wings. I separated my finger to move around the arrow in an attempt to staunch the bleeding. I searched my body for the healing magic that came from being fae and from what my mother had inherited from the Dawn Court. There is was! But it was getting fainter. I reached for it but it slipped through my fingers and disappeared. The fae bane worked it's magic and any magic I had seeped from me. I cried out as another arrow joined the other – this one in my shoulder. I cried out and faltered slightly. _Ignore the pain. You just have to get to the camps. There are healers there._ I told myself as I tried to dodge the oncoming wave of arrows that came soaring for me. I felt one go through the thin membrane of my wing. My scream rumbled the mountains and I began to slowly get lower in the sky. _Just get to the camp! It's so close._ I flapped and felt my wing tear. I cried and went tumbling to the ground.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. I was tumbling toward the ground. branches pulled at my skin and clothes and I felt he arrows drive deeper and I landed with a thud and a cry on the ground. I must have blacked out for only a moment.

I could almost here the commotion from the camp floating towards me on the wind. I was so close. I pulled myself up with my arm that didn't have an arrow in it. I took a single step. My thigh barked in pain and I looked down the see another arrow poking out of it. another had also seemed to join the one in my abdomen. I was leaking blood. I tried again to reach for my magic but there was nothing but and empty well. I hobbled as best and fast as I could to the camp. My clothes were torn and I was definitely not prepared for the mocking that would greet me from the Illyrian females, but if I didn't hurry up, I would be spending my last moments in a forest away from anyone.

The tree's clear and I loosed small breath.  
" Shit!" I heard someone say.  
" Do something!" another one yelled.  
" I can't idiot. I'm not a healer!" they were all females by the sound of it. the sound of rushing bodies was all around him, and he could barely make out any of the figures around him, they were just blurs.  
" Get out of the way." Someone said. There was more rustling then the female repeated to whoever was there," Move!" she hissed dangerously.

I felt an arm go under my shoulders. The person was small and undeniably female. " Someone find Kaia!" She yelled. I had no capacity to walk, so I let the female drag me to…  
The pain took over my entire body… and I … I couldn't … my eyes … it was …

 **Kaia**

I was in my small room sitting comfortably at my small desk when the commotion started outside. I didn't bother to lift my head to look out the window on the wall that formed the back of my desk, I just continued tracing delicate lines on the paper. I was enjoying my small piece of peace while all of the males save for the old ones were out to doing … war stuff. I was enjoying my fathers absence, and the absence of the sneering looks and leering faces of the males. I could train without anyone whipping me, for the briefest of moments I felt free.  
" Someone find Kaia!" I heard a voice called, not just any voice, Priya's voice, the voice of my best friend. The only person who had never judged me because she understood, she saw me. Before her father was killed, she had experienced what I had, perhaps not as bad, but she knew what it felt like. She was my strength when I didn't have any. At the sound of her voice I lifted my head to peer out the window.

I gasped and ran from my room, down the stairs and out the door. I sprint through the dewy grass and helped Kaia lift the body, because hanging off her body, was the son of the High Lord. He was injured to say the least, but I would help, I told myself.

 **A/N : I hope you liked it. Keep reading and reviewing to find out what happens next! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone. I hope you like the first chapter and I hope you like the rest. Please review, I love to read about your ideas, thoughts about the story, and any advice you might have. I hope you like it. Thanks. :)**

 **Aidan**

My memories of the last few days were like the fragments of a shattered window. The only thing I was sure of was that at least I hadn't been left in the grass to die, because someone was treating me. Sometimes I awoke to the pain of my wounds being touched, other times I awoke just because I felt someone's presence. And each time I woke up, it was the same person. I couldn't make out features, but I saw that she was lightly tanned, she was Illyrian, and her hair was a mixture of a bright gold and brown. That was all I could gain before the black oblivion too me again.

I don't know how long I slept, but it felt like centuries, but it can't have been long because none of my family were here. If it had been any length of time my aunt Mor would be fondling over me and my mother would be smiling trying to hide her worry. My father and uncles would be hunting down whoever did this and I would be wallowing in embarrassment at my over-protective family. But they were no wherein sight. I sat up quickly, only to have blood rush to my head and feel pain pulse through my entire body.  
" Hey. What do you think you're doing?! I don't have enough supply's to stitch you up again if you eat dirt!" The female came rushing over to me. She rested a hand on my shoulder to help hold me as she put two pillows behind my back, leaving space for my wings to sit comfortable against them. I smiled slightly at her comment of my moving. She was gone for a moment then returned quickly with a bowl containing the best smelling thing I had ever smelt.

As she moved around the room I squinted at her as my eyes focused and the haziness retreated. I couldn't see her face with her back to me, but I saw a mass of golden brown hair that fell in loose curls down the her bum! She was relatively tall and had a shapely body. She was wearing tight leather pants and a simple green tunic with the top few buttons undone. When she turned it was the first time I caught a glimpse of her face and I realised how beautiful she was. Her eyes were a dazzling green with gold weaved through them. Her lips were full am pink. Small freckles peppered the top of her cheeks and the bridge of her nose, just like my mother. She had a perfect sized nose with a rounded end. What would have made her even more beautiful was a smile, but there were none on her lips.

She came over to me and sat on a wooden stool beside the bed I was in. That's when I saw her wings. They were strong and had some small scars along them. Though they were black like all Illyrians, they seemed to have a hint of gold. She held a bowl of soup on her lap and was holding a small spoonful towards me.  
" I can do that myself." I said, with more bite than I intended, my voice barely more than a rasp.  
" Liar." She said simply. I reluctantly opened my mouth and she pure the soup onto my tongue. It was delicious. I want more but she placed the spoon back in the bowl and grabbed a glass of water from beside the bed. I scowled as she tilted up my chin and trickled sown water down my throat. I sighed.  
" Better?" She ask, setting the water down and returning to the soup.  
" Much. Thankyou." She waved it off  
" Let me know when you need to get up." she said with a smirk, knowing that if I needed the bathroom, I wouldn't be able to walk there myself. I glared at her but noticed the small ghost of a smile on her face and couldn't help but admire her humour. She chuckled quietly at my expression and continued hand feeding me much to my embarrassment, but if she noticed, she didn't show it.

After she forced me to eat every last drop of the soup and had gone to sit at a small desk on the other side of the room with her back facing me I asked," How long had I been out?" she swivelled in the chair to face me. A curl fell across her face.  
" Ten hours, tops," she said. " I had to pinch you pressure point a few times to knock you out."  
" Why would you do that?!" I asked, sitting up more.  
She huffed a small laughed. " Because it's difficult to pull out arrows and stitch wounds if you're squirming. Forgive me milord." She chuckled.  
" You're Kaia?" I asked unsurely. She nodded.  
" That's right. And you're Aidan of the Night Court, the son of the High Lord and Lady. Forgive me if I call you Aidan, I will not be calling you milord any time soon. It just sounds so…," she paused to find the right word," extravagant." It was my turn to chuckle. I watched her work on whatever she was doing for a few moments before I felt my eyelids droop. As if sensing my tiredness, she walked over, removed the pillows from my back and gently laid me down. I smiled my thanks before I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I thought I was having a nightmare when I woke up to loud shouting from downstairs of… I honestly didn't know where I was. I assumed it was Kaia's house. The voices were familiar and comforting.  
" Where is he?!" I heard my father ask, on the verge of shouting, but I heard Kaia's voice answer calmly without fault," he's in the bedroom upstairs on the right." I heard thundering footsteps then Mors condescending tone that she only used with Cassian," she said the door on the right, not the left you idiot!" A door closed, then more footsteps, then my door burst open to reveal the worried faces of my family. The entire family! Ugh!

My mother rushed over to me.  
" Are you alright?" She asked, tucking some of my dark hair behind my ear.  
" At least he's breathing." Aunt Nesta said but I could hear the concern in her voice. Cassian said from where he had an arm around her waist," Someone's going to die tonight."  
" Oh hush!" Aunt Elain said, coming over to stand next to Mum.  
" I think I agree with Cas on this one." Az said. Dad walked over to the bed, immediately commanding attention of everyone in the room  
" Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded but still felt pain in my entire body. " Who did this?" He asked. Before I could say that I didn't know Amren grumbled," Why don't you ask the girl?"  
Dad gave a bow of his head and Mor swaggered down the stairs to retrieve Kaia.

Moments later Mor returned with Kaia in tow. She went and sat on the corner of her desk in a fur lined jacket, some tight leather pants that tucked into brown boots. There was still some snow on her boots.  
" Apparently your folks don't know how to knock." She said to me with amusement in her eyes. Amren snorted from where she was standing behind Azriel.  
" What happened?" Cas demanded, getting straight to the point. Kaia shrugged.  
" My friend Priya found everyone crowded around him on the edge of the camp then brought him to me."  
" Why did she bring him to you"? Azriel asked.  
" Most of the males and all of the healers went to another camp after there was a small battle in the other Illyrian camp. Part of my magic is healing, so it made sense for them to bring him to me." She answered Cass's firing questions without missing a beat.  
" Injuries?" he asked.  
" The major ones were arrow wounds in his thigh, two in his abdomen, one in his shoulder, and two in his right wing," Cassian's eyes widened. " he had multiple scratches with plenty of splinters in them and some ugly bruises which would suggest he fell from a great height." Aunt Elain winced.

As I watched Kaia, I noticed the moonlight streaming in behind her through the window.  
" You came in the middle of the night?" I asked.  
" Of course we did! " Mor said," You were hurt!"  
" You should of healed yourself by now…" Mum uttered.  
" The arrows were tipped in fae bane." Kaia added.  
" I think we know who did it." Dad muttered. Azriel was cracking his knuckles absent-mindedly.

When I looked over he was frowning at Kaia who was doing her best to hide her face casually with her hair.  
" What is it Cassian?" I asked.  
" I'm just … do I know you?" he asked Kaia.  
She lifted her head and quickly answered," No. We haven't met." Her voice was stern.  
" Are you sure?" Cass pushed," You seem very familiar."  
" We haven't met." She repeated.  
" Wait a second," he mumbled. " You were the female that I found when I came to the camp that morning – "  
" Stop." Kaia said.  
" – you were tied to the clipping post and…," his eyes widened," your father was about to…" a look of disgust came on his face.  
" Enough!" Kaia hissed. Everyone was watching them with wide eyes.  
" Kaia?" A small voice said from the doorway. Kaia's eyes widened and were full of fear. She blinked at it was gone. She put on a smile and looked toward the doorway. I followed her gaze, and standing there was a small girl. She had long golden curls, just like Kaia and big green eyes, but they lacked the golden swirls that she had.  
" What is it sweetheart?" Kaia asked sweetly with a smile, but guilt shone under the happiness. The small girl took my family in. Her jaw dropped and she said to Kaia while looking at us," I had a nightmare, then I heard noises." Kaia swallowed.  
" I'll take you back to bed." Kaia said, hopping off the side of the desk and walking over to the girl who was a child version of herself. She scooped her into her arms. As they left the room we heard their voices. " What was it about this time?" Kaia asked lovingly.  
" It was about Dad." The girl sniffed.  
" The same one?" she asked.  
" Exactly the same." The girl told her. They were silent for a moment before," Kaia I'm scared he'll do it again. I'm – " Kaia cut her off.  
" I promise I will never let it happen again. Never." She said firmly.

 **Kaia**

I pulled the blankets up and tucked them in around Shreya.  
" Goog night little sister." I whispered and placed a feather light kiss on her forehead.  
" Good night Kaia." She mumbled as she closed her eyes. I backed slowly out of her room and silently closed the door. A tear trickled down my face as I remembered that day. The day that would forever haunt my dreams as much as they haunted Shreya. I sniffed and hastily wiped my eyes. I looked at my reflection in the rusting mirror that hung on the hallway door. I tried to shut out the cracking sound of Shreya's small body hitting the ground. When I had decided it no longer looked like I had been crying I walked back into my room where I had put Aidan. I didn't dare put him I fathers room. They all watched me as I strode back in and I had to stop myself from shrinking under their gaze.

I grabbed my empty tea cup off of my desk and said to them all," I'll make some tea."  
Before I could gladly leave the room the High Lord asked," How old is your sister?" I didn't look him in the eye because I didn't want to see the emotion that was in them.  
" Five." I replied with a nod and walked as fast as I could out of the room.

 **A/N : I hope you liked it. Review and tell me what you thought! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : I hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one. Please review and tell me what you think. I'd love to hear your ideas and advice. Thanks for reading. Enjoy! :)**

 **Kaia**

Aidan's family declared that they would stay until he was healed and until the males returned. The High Lord, Commander Cassian, Azriel, Morrigan and the High Lady had been training the females while no one else was here. I took this chance to get into the ring while my father was absent. He didn't want me training, and the last time he saw me practicing he made it very clear what he would do if he found me again.

Shreya was still learning how to fly, and I helped her with that whenever I could. I spent any spare time I had sitting somewhere in the trees trying to master the magic that thrummed in my veins. The only people who knew that I possessed any power at all was my father, older brother, sister. My mother knew before she died but she had always told me never to use it, because if he did to me what he did to her, I apparently would not cope. I missed her, with all my heart.

I was standing in the ring sparing with Morrigan. I dodged a blow aimed for my head and swiped for her stomach. She jumped back and barely jumped over my outstretched leg.

 **Aidan**

I sat with Cas, Az and Dad on the porch of our cabin as we watched the females train.  
" She's not bad." Cassian said, nudging his head towards where Kaia was sparring with Mor. " With some more training she would be an excellent fighter." Dad snorted.  
" I don't think you've ever spoken so proper." A whisper of a smile danced on Az's lips.  
" I'm serious!" Cassian defended.  
" I know you are." Dad laughed.  
" What's so funny?" Mum asked, coming to sit on the arm of Dad's chair. She rested a lazy arm over his shoulders and he wrapped an arm around her waist. Ever since I was younger I had always wanted to find a mate and be as happy with her as my parents were.  
" Just Cassian." He replied with a smirk. Mum nodded knowingly.  
" Hey!" Cassian shouted throwing his arms in the air. I burst out laugh which caused him to throw me a dirty look. He folded his arms and mumbled something we chose not to here. I ignored his little hissy fit and continued to watch the training.

My eyes drifted over the Kaia and I could help but admire her technique. It was good… but un practiced. I watched as she twirled out of Mors grasp and pieces of her long braid ripped free around her face.  
" AIDAN!" Cassian shouted in my ear. I jumped and pulled back my fist to punch the threat. Cassian just laughed.  
" What?" I asked. Azriel was smiling, my father was grinning widely and my mother had a glint in her eyes.  
" I asked if you need our help moving any stuff you have back into your room." Oh, that's right. I would need to go back to my room in my parents cabin now that I could actually walk.  
" I'll be fine." I said, waving it off. I turned to continue watching Kaia train when Cassian crooned," Have a little crush do we?" I scowled at him as he pointed at Kaia.  
" No." I replied bluntly.  
" Liar!" He sang. I punched him in the arm. My mother chuckled and retreated to the cabin. Amren strode up to the porch.  
" We just got word that the males will be returning to the camp in an hour, but the healers are staying at the other camp. They still have some Illyrians to tend to." She grimaced.  
" I think I like the camp better without them." Dad pondered, talking about the males.  
" Agreed." Cassian added.

 **Kaia**

As soon as I heard that the male were returning I literally ran from the training ring. I discarded my sword inside the front door and pulled open every window to let the breeze through to clear Aidan's scent from the house.

In my small bathroom I poured a bucket of water over my head and scrubbed myself down to remove the smell of sweat from sparring. I cleaned my room and washed the sheets. I grabbed a healing tonic from my cupboard and the ruined clothes that Aidan had arrived in that I had been slowly stitching up.

I ran from the house and towards his cabin. My father would be back any second from now. I knocked hard on his front door. Thankfully he was the one to answer it. I piled the clothes into his arms and gave him the tonic.  
" Take this with the tea I give you every morning. Two drops." I left him standing in his doorway with a surprised look on his face. I could see a growing black mass on the horizon. I needed to hurry. I closed the front door of my own cabin behind me and ordered Shreya," get a bowl from the cupboard and set the table sweetie." She nodded and began laying them out.

I chopped the carrots and potatoes with a speed I had never done before. I scraped them into the waiting pot over the fire and poured in the stock. I stirred it frantically.  
" Shreya, when father gets home can you hand his coat beside the door for me. Just stand on the stool and you'll be able to reach it." She nodded gravely and waited by the door. I pulled the pot off the stove and began scooping it into his bowl when the door swung open with a thud. Shreya flinched and I hoped he didn't notice it. He didn't even look at Shreya before putting his coat in her hands.

" My beautiful daughters." He crooned. Barely even looking at me. He sat down at the head of the table and began slurping messily at his soup. He lifted his head when his eyes caught something by the door. He stood slowly and walked towards it. my body tensed as he picked up my discarded training sword.

How could I have forgotten. I waited for the yelling.  
" This is your sword." He stated, not taking his eyes of me. I didn't break his stare as I ordered Shreya," Shreya, go and get some more potatoes from the garden for dinner tomorrow."  
" Yes Kaia." She replied sadly and hurriedly left the room. It broke my heart that she knew what was about to happen, but she knew not to interfere.  
" How many times must I remind you Kaia, that I don't want you training. Females are for cooking and gardening and breeding." I cringed at his views. He had been slowly walking towards me while he spoke. And when he was right in front of me –

 _Whack!_

I grunted at the force of his fist and laid a hand over my cheek. A stinging pain filled my cheek. He kicked my legs out from under me and my knees hit the ground with a sickening crack. I gasped at the aching pain that cascaded from them.  
" No more training." He hissed in my ear then trudged up the stair and slammed his door. I crabbed the kitchen counter and pulled myself up. I fought against the pain and managed to slump down in a dining chair. I felt my healing magic begin to flood my body, but it was almost drained after healing Aidan. I felt he bones in my knees re connecting but the bruise on my face remained. I used the table to slowly lift myself up and tested how much weight I could put on my leg.

I was able to walk but with a small limp. I limped outside and grabbed a handful of ice. I compacted it and held it to my cheek. I began pouring some soup into two more bowls for myself and Shreya when the front doo opened and in walked Aidan.  
" Apparently no one in your family has learnt the whole knocking thing." He chuckled then took me in. I wasn't sure whether I was glad to see him or not. Whenever I saw him I got a warm feeling, but my father was upstairs and he despised Aidan and his family. He gasped.  
" What happened?!" He strode over to me and took my hand holing the ice and pulled it away from my face. His touch was so gentle as he lightly turned my chin to get a better look. For the first time I realised how much taller he was than me. The top of my head was in line with the top of his shoulder. As I looked at him, I saw true worry in his eyes.

The feeling of his hand on my chin sent butterflies in my stomach. He applied feather light touches to the bruise. I hissed, but did not pull away.  
" How did this happen?" He asked, not letting go of my cheek.  
" Training." I said. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment before he asked quietly," Are you sure you're okay?" I nodded and he slowly released my chin, his hand lingering beside my face.  
I reminded myself not to keep staring at him – the hard planes of his face, his cheek bones, his soft full lips, his black hair that fell perfectly into his eyes. I blinked and cleared my throat. It seemed to break him out of whatever trance he was in and he took a step back.  
" Did you need something?" I asked, scooping more soup into the bowls, if only to give myself something to do.  
" You forgot to give me the tea." He murmured, watching my every movement.  
" Oh," I reached up to the shelf and pulled down a small box. " Here." He took it and a thrill went through me as our fingers brushed.  
" Thanks," he said softly," for everything." I stood stock still as he leaned forward painfully slowly and kissed my cheek. I closed my eyes for moment as his warm lips brushed my skin. I felt his eye lashes tickled my face before he pulled back with a small smile.

We stared at each other for a moment.  
" Kaia – " He began, but a loud clanging came from upstairs. I flinched as my father cursed at whatever he had knocked over. I took a step back as he seemed to have gotten closer as he kissed my cheek.  
" You should go." I said quietly. Something faltered in his eyes but he nodded.  
" Thankyou." He repeated as he closed the door behind him. I think he had gotten the wrong idea at my rejection. I was worried about what my father would do. I rushed upstairs and knocked once before walking into his room. He was standing over a smashed vase with his fists clenched.  
" I'll clean it up." I said, brushing the shards into my palm.  
" As you should." My father murmured before leaving his room. I didn't stop to think about what his words meant.

I sensed Shreya walk into the room and kneel down beside me.  
" Are you okay?" She asked in her little voice as she saw the dark bruise blooming on my cheek.  
" Of course." I lied sweetly. She smiled at me and helped me scoop up the broken shards. " Thankyou." I gave her a feather light kiss on the forehead and she followed me downstairs.

 **A/N : I hoped you liked this chapter. Stick around to see what happens next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : TRIGGER WARNING FOR FAMILY VIOLENCE.**

 **Kaia**

I sat on the wooden rocking chair on our porch in the late afternoon watching the sun set. I watched the girls training. Shreya was curled up on my lap, her small head resting on my chest. She held my left hand while my right hand held a cup of warm tea. I watched my father as he fought with the other camp generals, I watched Aidan as he sparred with his uncle Azriel, I watched as Priya – my best friend – bounce over to me, a sword dangling from her hand and sweat beading on her forehead.  
" Hey!" She beamed. She plopped down on a seat beside me. I held a finger to my lips then pointed to Shreya who was now snoring quietly.  
" Sorry." She whispered with a smile. " Are you sure you can't train?" I nodded gravely.  
" You know what he'll do." She sighed.  
" Will he ever stop?" she asked. A shrug was the best answer I could give. She shook her head furiously. " You're immortal Kaia, and so is he, this could go on for hundreds of years. I know you look eighteen – I hate that you settled a year before me by the way – "  
" It was only a year." I smile, stroking Shreya's back.  
" – but you're actually twenty five and have so many more year left in your life. Why not just run away?" I stared her down.  
" I tried that once, and his punishment was almost too much for me to handle."  
" So try again!"  
" You know why can't. I have to stay here for Shreya, I hate to think what he would of done to her if I wasn't here to take it." Priya shook her head.  
" But look at you," she said, waving her hands towards me. " You're twenty five and are already basically a mother to Shreya, and his servant. You have to stand up for yourself, and if you won't do it for yourself, do it for Shreya!"  
" I've tried that as well – "

" Good evening ladies." My older brother crowed as he came out to the balcony.  
" Can't you do anything?!" Priya tried with Malachi.  
" I've tried!" He said," And besides, he only does it when I'm not there." Priya groaned. Malachi leant down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips then went to the training rings.

I feigned throwing up at my friend and brothers show of affection.  
" I'll never get used to that." I said poking my tongue out.  
" Kaia," Priya whispered suddenly.  
" What?" I whispered back.  
" You've got an admirer."  
" You're dreaming." I said.  
" Maybe you're dreaming, but I can see clear as day.  
"Who is it?" I asked.  
" The High Lords son."  
" Aidan?" I blushed. She whacked my arm.  
" You like him!" She accused.  
" I do not!" I said but my cheeks only reddened.  
" You do too!" she laughed. " I am going to have so much fun playing matchmaker."  
" You will do no such thing!"  
" We'll see." She said.

 **Aidan**

I spared with an Illyrian I had befriended yesterday in the ring, but my gaze kept snagging on Kaia as she chatted with her friend, her hand absent-mindedly stroking Shreya's back.  
" Some thing caught your eyes? Or should I say someone?" Malachi asked. He followed my gaze.  
" Kaia?" He asked. " You like her?"  
" I'm not denying she's beautiful." I replied. He grunted.  
" She has been her whole life," I frowned," it seemed she's got more of mum in her than dad." He laughed.  
" You're her brother?" I asked, surprised.  
" Since she was born." He joked. I smiled at that.

 **Kaia**

I was stitching a hole in one of Shreya's shirts after tucking her in to bed. It sat comfortably in the dining room. There was a loud banging on the door. I rushed to the door and yanked it open. I hadn't expected what I found, for standing in the doorway was Cassian, and had an arm around Aidan.  
" This idiot burst his stitches during training and the healers aren't back yet." Cassian informed me with a smirk. I nodded and held the door open for the two to slip inside.  
" Put him there." I pointed to the couch that was just big enough for him to lay down, though his feet did hang over the end.

 **Aidan**

Cassian left smirking and threw a wink in my direction. I scowled at him and hoped that Kaia hadn't seen him. She was fumbling around in a cupboard. When she returned there was a small box in her hand. She set it on the table and pulled a stool over to beside the couch.  
" I need you to um… Can you… I need you to take your shirt off." She mumbled. A pretty rose blush creeped onto her cheeks. I smile at how sweet and beautiful she was and grabbed the hem of my shirt and lifted it over my head. I caught her eyes wander to my chest as I laid on the couch.

 **Kaia**

Geeze. I had no doubt he trained a fair bit with abs like that. _No, Kaia, focus. If you can't do this how are you going to touch him to stitch it back up?!_ I mentally hit myself and motioned for him to lay down. I cleared my throat because it felt to quiet and my cabin felt too small. I pulled out my stitching needle and thread and laid a light hand on his abdomen. I feared he could see the blush that was probably getting darker.

He hissed at the first poke of the needle but did not move. When he gave a nod of his head I continued.

 **Aidan**

I watched her as she worked. I focused on her and not the pain, but I'm sure that even if there wasn't any pain, I would still watch her. How her hair fell into her face so many times that she paused to tie it back into a low pony tail. How she blew at the strand that were too short to reach the back. Her hands were light and steady as she re stitched the wound. When it was stitched she walked over to the kitchen, I watched every movement. How her hips swayed when she walked, how she bit her lip when she was concentrating. She came back over with a warm wet cloth. She wiped it slowly over the wound.

At my hisses she mumbled a ," Sorry." But did not make it worse by stopping.  
" All done." She said, standing up and stretching her back. I traced those movements too. She rinsed the cloth in the sink and tossed me my shirt. As I took my shirt I grabbed her hand and pulled her slightly closer. I looked down at her.  
" How can I repay you?" I asked, not letting go of her hand which seemed to fit perfectly in mine, but I ignored it. I felt a tug to pull her to me, to breath in her scent of sandalwood and roses, to hold her close and to never let go.  
" You don't have to repay me." She whispered, because we were so close.  
" I'll find something." I replied. I brought her hand to my lips and kissed her fingers. I put her hand back to her side and as I walked out of the door.  
" Thankyou." I said, before leaving.

 **Kaia**

After he left, I just stood there. I could feel where his lips had touched my hand, I missed the warmth of his hand when he held mine. I could still feel the lingering feeling of his lips on my cheek from days ago. We hardly knew each other, but there was something about him that drew me closer. I couldn't resist just standing that little bit closer to him, I couldn't stop myself. It was… strange, but it was nice, to feel that draw to someone.

 **Aidan**

" How was it?" Cassian asked with a smug smile. He was sitting at the dining table with his feet on the table.  
" What do you mean _how was it?"_ I asked.  
" Did you two…" he wiggles his fingers.  
" I hate to break it to you, but I find it incredibly strange that my uncle finds interest in my sex life." Azriel spirted his wine across the table and it just happened that it landed on Cas. Dad was basically rolling on the floor with laughter and Mor was beating the table with her fist.  
" You've got so much of your mother in you." Dad said through his laughter and gave me a clap on the back. Cassian was scowling at Azriel for the wine in the face and Nesta was giving her mate a disgusted look.

 **Kaia**

I woke up to find my father already in the kitchen. And he was smiling! At a loss for words I asked," Is there anything particular you'd like for breakfast." I asked unsurely.  
He answered with," I have some great news Kaia," he said. I hesitated but sat down. " I was talking to Devlon and his son last night, and it seems that his son enjoys you." My eyes widened.  
" What do you mean enjoys me?" I asked unsurely.  
" Anyway, right to the point. Him and I have made an agreement that the two of you will marry!" He was practically beaming, me on the other hand. Dread settle in my stomach like a boulder. Devlons son! Laurent! People in this camp heard the stories of what the men in that family did to their women.

What I said next was not to my father's liking.  
" No!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope you like it! :)**

 **Kaia**

He had not taken my answer well. So bad in fact that he had thrown me against the wall. Then proceeded to throw me _up_ the stairs.

I cried out as he kicked me in the ribs and sent me rolling into my room. Shreya burst into the room. As soon as she saw me and what was happening she burst into tears. I felt another kicked and I rolled onto my hands and knees. Pain spread through my body.  
" Shreya," I rasped. Father lifted his leg and brought it down on my back. I screamed as something cracked. " Shreya. Go!" she didn't move. " Go!" I yelled. She was a screaming crying mess as she ran from the room. Good. She wouldn't see the rest though I'm sure she'd seen enough to imagine.

He grabbed my arm and threw me into my desk. Blood spattered as the wood ripped the skin of my arms. I yelled in pain and crumbled to the ground.  
My eyes widened as he pulled a knife out and held it against my throat.  
" You will do as I ask bitch!" he drew the knife across my throat, not deep, but it broke the skin. Blood filled my mouth. And so… I spat it in his face. His fist followed. My jaw made a sickening sound and I was thrown to the ground. When he was close enough, I swung. My blow landed and he stood stock still from surprise.  
" How dare you!" he hissed, then kneed me in the gut.

 **Aidan**

Dad, Az, Cas and I decided to do some early training. The whole camp was asleep. I turned toward Cassian.  
" I hope you're ready." He mocked. I took a step and prepared to strike when a cry pierced the air. We all looked to the noise, and found Shreya. The small girl was shrieking and shaking violently. She was crying and screaming. There was a crashing sound from inside her house when she collided with me. I bent down to the girl as Dad, Az and Cas came over.  
" Help her!" She cried, her little hands grabbing my shoulders and doing their best to shake me. " PLEASE! HELP HER!" She screamed. I looked at the others and took off at a run towards her house. The other three were right behind me as I burst through the door.

I took in the room. The cupboards were shattered and blood was splattered over the kitchen workbench.

Then I followed the noise.

A cry reached us from upstairs. A cry that was distinctly Kaia. I took the steps four at a time and burst into her room, just in time to see her fly across the room and collide with her wardrobe. She truly screamed then. Stalking towards her was the male I believed to be her father.  
" You bitch!" He hissed. " You've got too much of your mother in you. But I broke her too." Kaia whimpered. I saw the trashed room and the blood and bruises that coated her. It sent me into an icy rage. Before he could land another blow I pulled him away from her and threw him to the ground.

I vaguely remember my father grabbing him but all I cared about was Kaia. I knelt down beside her and brushed the hair out of her face. She opened her lips to say something but instead coughed blood onto the floor. Her hand went to her throat where there was a cut. I put my hand lightly on her throat and focused on my healing magic, hoping that the fae bane was finally clear of my system. The skin began to knit together, but a white scar and blood remained.

She was gasping and clutching her stomach. Tears trickled soundlessly from her eyes.  
" You have to go, he'll – " she began.  
" He's not going to do anything to me." I said softy but not weakly, cupping her face in my hands. She looked over my shoulder where indeed her father was being held back by Dad, Cas and Az. " And I will never let him hurt you again. I swear it." she cried harder then, and my heart broke. I scooped her into my arms. She whimpered.

" She needs a healer!" I said to Dad.  
" There are none at the camp!" he replied.  
" Then call Madja!" I said and ran from the room, being careful not to jostle Kaia. One of her hands she held over her stomach. She gripped the front of my shirt with the other. Silent tears ran down her face and I pulled her closer to me. I felt her rest her head against my chest.

I shouldered open the door with such force it was a surprise it wasn't ripped from the hinges. Mor's hand flew to her mouth as she took in the crumpled body that was Kaia in my arms. Mum shouldered past her and gasped.  
" Upstairs." Was all I needed to hear before I ran up the stairs. Mor and Mum were close behind. I took her to the spare room and laid her gently down on the bed.  
" Knock her out." Mor commanded. I looked at her with fire in my eyes.  
" What?!"  
" She won't feel any pain that way." I nodded reluctantly before reaching for her mind. Her shields were reasonable, but not strong enough. The shields to her mind was a golden wall of swirling light. I slipped past it and grabbed hold of her mind, sending her into a dreamless sleep. Her body slumped on the bed.

Mum channelled her dawn court power and laid a soft hand on her shoulder, I knew she was helping, but something deep within me caused me to growl at her the moment her hand came in contact with her shoulder.  
" Calm down Aidan." Mor ordered. I look apologetically at Mum and took one last look at Kaia. I stormed from the room. Just seeing her damaged body fuelled the icy rage that was overcoming me. I didn't look at Aunt Nest and Elain as I passed them. I stormed toward where Dad was holding tightly to her father. My hands clenched into fist and I could feel the darkness swirling around me. Cassian took one look at my fiery eyes and tackled me to the ground. In my rage I didn't see him coming and he soon had me pinned to the snow crusted ground. He held my arms beside my head.  
" Get it out of your system!" He commanded in a harsh tone. " I know that you're angry because he hurt your mate, but you NEED. TO CALM. DOWN!" The word clanged through me. Mate.  
" What do you mean my mate?" I asked, the anger seeping from me. Cassian flinched.  
I saw over his shoulder that Dad's face was pinched and Azriel's face was stony.  
" What do you mean my mate?" I demanded.  
Azriel said as he pulled Cassian off me," We assumed you hadn't realised and we were going to let you find out on your own." He scowled in Cassians direction. I slowly stood up.  
" She's my mate?" I uttered. I looked up at Dad who nodded lowly. " Are you sure?" I asked.  
" Very sure." Cassian said.  
" How can you know? I haven't felt any bond snap into place…"  
" Have you ever felt a sudden need to be near her?" Dad said. " I know for sure that you can't keep your eyes off her. Have you ever felt a sudden need to protect her, more than our usual instincts? The sudden need to touch her, to be near her, to – "  
" Okay! I get it!" I interrupted. I didn't need to hear what he was going to say next, especially hearing it from my father. Dad smiled.

A cold laugh sounded from behind Azriel. Our heads whipped to Kaia's father. He had a huge smile, showing his pointed teeth.  
" Shut up!" Cassian hissed. But he did not. He looked directly at me.  
" Mates. You and my daughter…" he pondered. He didn't bother to fight against Dad's iron grip. " It's a shame you'll never get to have her. A big shame…"  
" And why's that?" Cassian asked condescendingly.  
" She didn't tell you?!" He said with a horrified voice. " She's destined to be married. To Laurent."  
" Devlons son?" Azriel asked. Her father nodded. I felt my heart drop into my stomach. " Have you signed the contract?" He asked. Her father nodded with satisfaction.

I stood in the doorway as Mum finished patching Kaia up. When she was done she walked over to me, looking more tired than I had ever seen her. I gave her a quick hug and a peck on the cheek.  
" Thanks. You should rest now." She nodded with a yawn and left the room.

I sat on the stool that Mum had been resting on. She was getting married… soon. To Laurent. She would be going from one prison to another. Laurent was no better than her father. Everything was so mixed up, but the thing that had caught me totally off guard was that she was my mate! Mate… I had dreamed of having a mate since I was a child. And here was this beautiful female, who was kind, caring, loving and trust worthy, and she was mine. No. She wasn't mine. She would never be _mine._ Kaia was free to make her own decision, but I had a feeling she wouldn't be able to. She was betrothed to someone else. But looking at her now, I had never felt this way before. The overwhelming need to always be with her and to never let her go. And though we barely knew each other, I felt close to her and … the beginnings of a relationship.

I hesitated for a moment before reaching for her hand and encased it in mine.

 **Kaia**

I don't remember much, the only thing that was clear, was that he was always there. The first time my eyes opened he was sitting beside me, holding my hand, then my eyes fluttered closed.

He was coming towards me, his fist pulled back, then the image changed. This time it was Malachi, with a feral grin on his face. The image changed again and it was my mother laying on the ground, then it was Shreya, and Priya, and Aidan, so I screamed.

" Kaia!" A voice shouted. " Kaia! Wake up!" The voice was deep and like silk. A soft hand gripped my shoulder.  
" KAIA?!" I swung upright, gasping for air. " Kaia. Just listen to my voice." The voice commanded. " You are safe. You are healed. You are in my cabin." It informed me. I squeezed my eyes shut, and when I opened them, a dark figure came into focus.  
" Aidan?" I whispered. Sweat trickled down my spine causing me to shiver and wrap my arms around myself despite it. " Aidan?" I asked again.  
" It's me." He said. I could see nothing as my eyes were yet to adjust to the darkness.  
" Where are you?" I whispered.  
" Right here." He answered sweetly. I felt a soft hand on my cheek. I leaned into his hand and laid mine over his.  
" What happened?" I asked as his hand slowly retreated from my face, but I did not let go of his hand. I gripped it tightly as though it was my only tether to the world of consciousness. He didn't pull away, instead he placed his other hand over mine so it was held between them.  
" Do you really want to know?" He asked unsurely. I nodded. " Well… what do you remember?" He asked. I took a deep breath and combed through my memory.  
" I remember _him,"_ I spat, because I would no longer call him Dad, never again. " And I remember, what he did. And then I remember you." I whispered.  
" Well… I brought you to my families cabin – "  
" You didn't have to – " I flustered.  
" It's fine. We have a spare bedroom. My mother used her healing magic to heal you…" I grimaced.  
" How bad was it?" I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer. I saw a muscle in his jaw flicker.  
" You had multiple broken ribs, the skin on your arms were torn in places. Your back was broken in spots, your fingers in one hand was broken," I smirked at that. I must of punched him pretty hard. " Your ankle was twisted, and the rest was cuts and scrapes. Mum said you're fully healed but you should take it easy.  
I gasped," Shreya?"  
" Is staying with Priya. Your brother isn't back from his border watch yet." I nodded.  
" What about him?" I asked.  
" He has a new home in the prison." I released a breath I hadn't realised I had been holding.  
" Thankyou." I murmured.  
" I'm sorry." He whispered.  
" For what?" I asked, tilting my head.  
" For not realising, for not stopping him earlier. For not seeing the signs – your bruised cheek, your limp…"  
" This is not your fault." I said firmly.  
" I'm still sorry." He murmured. " I'll get you some water." He said before slowly letting go of my hand and leaving the room.

I looked toward the window and saw that it was late in the night, and he had been here. The moon hung high in the sky, and still, he had not left my side. The kindness in that alone warmed my heart, but I couldn't help but hope he had another reason for staying with me and caring for me.

I pushed back the blankets of the bed I was in to find I was wearing a short night gown that fell to my mid-thigh. I very slowly swung my legs over the bed. I expected the floor to be icy cold, but it was warm. The High Lord must have some spell on the house so it was always warm. I placed a hand on the bedside table and one on the bed beside me. I heaved myself onto shaky legs and simply stood for a moment to see if I could manage my weight. I didn't have the strength in my back to lift my wings off the ground so they dragged ever so slightly. I took one wobbly step before letting go of the table.

I took two more steps before my legs gave out and I collapse. Before I could hit the ground, a pair of strong arms wrapped around my shoulders – careful of my back – and under my knees. Aidan scooped me up and began carrying me back to the bed.

I laid a hand on his chest. " Wait." He stopped and looked down at me. His eyes were soft, but there was a hint of worry there. " Can you take me to the window please?"  
" Sure." He murmured and carried me over to the window. He placed me carefully on my feet on the ground but did not move from right behind me in case I fell again. I could feel his warm solid body behind me. I grunted at the effort of opening the closed window with my sore arms. Aidan placed a hand on either side of mine and pushed the window up.  
" Thanks." I whispered.

 **Aidan**

As I helped her push the window up I couldn't help but be aware of every place our bodies touch, and with that short nightgown… I kept a soft hand on her forearm and watched as the night breeze rustled her long locks of curled hair. The moonlight shone onto her face and lit up every feature. She closed her eyes and tilted her head up the slightest bit.  
" I've always liked the night." Her voice was soft as she kept it at a whisper. The moonlight illuminated every plane of her face, and her lips. That's when I realised she was smiling. Her lips were barely tilted upward but it was enough that it caught my attention, and I found it hard to look away. " There is something about the night that is so beautiful and peaceful, don't you think?" she asked quietly.  
" Yes." I answered, but I was not looking at the night, I was looking at Kaia.  
" But I think the stars are my favourite."  
" Why?" I asked.  
" Because they are there every night in exactly the same place, and they never lose their brightness."  
" I've never thought of it that way." I whispered back to her, my breath brushing against her ear.  
" Sometimes I even think of the stars as people. The fae who have died. They light up the night sky to create something beautiful, that can drive away the horrors of the living. The moon is like the mother, watching over all of them, and all of us." She whispered.  
" That's a beautiful way to think of them." I replied, because it was. She began to sway and I quickly grabbed her other arm.  
" Whoa," I said," we should take you back to bed." She only nodded and allowed me to scoop her into my arms. Her body, that seemed so fragile compared to mine, curled into me. She buried her head in the soft spot between my shoulder and neck. Kaia was asleep before I had even gotten to lay her on the bed.

 **A/N : I hope you liked it. Stick around to find out what happens in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought, your reviews are what keep me writing and I love to read any advice you have for me. Thanks! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Hi everyone. I hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one. I'm running out of ideas, so pleaseeeeee review or PM me and feel free to share anything you think I should add and any advice. Thanks! :)**

 **P.S. Sorry for not updating in so long. I know that not many people have read or reviewed on this story – perhaps because they don't like next generation stuff – but I plan to continue writing it because it is actually one of my favourite stories, and the first story I have written like this.**

 **Kaia**

I brought up a hand to massage my temples as I slowly sat up. The small throbbing in my head eased slightly, but not enough to be truly comfortable. Then last night came rushing back to me. My cheeks blushed just thinking about it. Despite the fact that we had only been talking, it felt very intimate. I looked around the room. It was large for one of the cabins. There was a fireplace, a few armchairs that looked comfortable enough to sit in all day.

On the edge of the bed I was sprawled on was some expertly folded clothes. I pushed the blankets back reluctantly and carefully placed my legs over the edge. I used the bedside to stand because I didn't feel like falling again. My legs were surprisingly steady. They ached, like from when you have been walking all day, but other than that they were fine. I walked slowly over to the clothes and pulled the brown leggings on. I slipped my feet into my fur lined boot's which they must of gotten, and pulled the sky blue tunic over my head as well as the cream coloured sweater. I left my hair out, running my hands through it to straighten any knots. I carefully and slowly walked to the closed doors.

I cringed at the creak it made as I pushed it open, but continued to walk to the stairs. It was set up like all the other cabins, except with a few extra rooms. I gripped the railing as I made my way downstairs. Voices floated to me, all voices that I recognised.

The moment I stepped off the last step, I saw a blur rushing for me, then a small body collided with me. I gasped as my wounds were hit and my fingers slipped from the railing. I felt myself tilted towards the ground when a large hand was placed on my back and set me upright. I didn't have to look to know it was Aidan. I looked down at Shreya's small body which was now wrapped around my middle.  
" Kaia…" she said happily and pulled her arms tighter around my body. I winced but did not ask her to let go.  
" Good morning sweetheart." I said, stroking her hair. I felt her little arms around my waist and Aidan's hard warm body behind me, supporting me.  
" How are you?" I asked Shreya. She let go of my waist and grabbed my hands with a massive smile spread on her face. Her eyes flickered to Aidan then back to me as she swayed my arms.  
" Well… I asked Aidan if he would take me flying, but he said no because he didn't have your permission. I told him you would be fine with it but he wasn't sure so I asked Priya and she said that she thought that you would be fine with it but he still wouldn't take me," she whined. I smirked at Aidan before turning back to Shreya. " He said he would only take me for a fly when he had your permission and your permission only!" She huffed, trying to imitate Aidan's deep husky voice but failing successfully. I heard a chuckle from the sitting room and saw the high lord stride confidently into the room.  
" Oh, and I also asked Cassian, Azriel, Feyre and Rhys." I cringed.  
" Apologies High Lord." I said with a small bob of my head. He chuckled again, very similar to Aidan's, but somehow, I found Aidan's a much sweeter sound. He waved off my formalities.  
" Please, call me Rhys." He smiled at Shreya who smiled back without restraint. " How are you feeling?"  
" Much better, thank you." I said kindly. He smiled in return.  
" Let me know if you need anything." He said before walking out of the room, then the house.

Only moments after I heard the snicker of the door closing my stomach let off a rumble resembling that of thunder. And Aidan pushed me lightly towards the kitchen.  
" I thought you said all of those formalities were too extravagant." He said and I could tell he was smirking.  
" Your dad wasn't the one I found buried in the mud with arrows sticking out of him!"  
" Hey!" He feigned hurt and lightly bumped my shoulder with his. Shreya still clung to my hand as Aidan's reassuring hand on my back guided me into the kitchen and into a seat around the wooden table. Shreya sat next to me and Aidan across from me. There was already food on the table, still steaming, no doubt from the magic of this cabin. I chuckled at Shreya as she immediately dug in. Aidan chuckled too, and I thought it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. I slowly ate my meal, my stomach still feeling slightly off from… you know.

 **Aidan**

I was contempt to stay there forever, watching this incredible female and that small smile of hers. that small smile, that I would devote my life to widening. Shreya was rambling on about something of little importance, but Kaia watched her with a smile as she bounced around in her chair and waved her spoon around, showing us something. Then she had bounded out of her chair and was running over to me.  
"Pleaseeeeeee Kaia?! How else will I learn?!" she whined with an unrestrained smile, whilst clambering onto my back and flapping her arms furiously, trying to get us aloft. It was then that it happened. When she smiled, full and unrestrained, it was like a million stars, and when she burst out laughing I thought that I might combust into pure starlight. She put a hand over her mouth in an attempt to reign in her laughter. Shreya slowly climbed off my back and just stared at the two of us before announcing.  
" You two are boring," and marching out of the room.  
But I was only looking at Kaia who was now lowering her hand.  
" Do that again." I murmured to her. She placed her hand on the table. Then her lips peeled back into a wide smile and she burst into laughter again. I think I was laughing along with her, I wasn't sure. "Beautiful." I murmured in awe. Her laugh eased into a chuckle before she gasped as she saw Shreya trying to get aloft in the living room by jumping off of furniture instead. But I was already there to catch her and put her on my shoulders. She laughed hysterically and began flapping her arms again, attempting to fly.  
"I suppose we could go for a flying lesson, but I won't be able to teach you." She didn't need to elaborate. I had seen the feint bruises on her wings from where they had been no doubt crushed against something. Just thinking about it filled me wit an undying rage, but I brushed it away and focused on that smile. That beautiful smile that was full of life and love and joy. I hoped that one day, she would smile that stunning smile for me, every day.  
"Lets go then." I said, gently putting Shreya back on the ground and lead Kaia over to where a heavy, thick coat was waiting.. Shreya began to ramble about something, but I wasn't exactly listening as I watch Kaia grab the coat and wince when she tried to manoeuvrer it onto her body.  
"Here," I whispered, helping her shrug it over her shoulders and accommodate the wings.  
"Thankyou." She replied quietly without looking me in the eye.

Shreya raced out the door but Kaia hung back a moment. I placed my hand gently under her chin and lifted it so I could meet her beautiful green and gold eyes. I tucked a stray golden hair behind her ear.  
"Do you want to go out, or would you like to stay here?" I asked.

 **Kaia**

I looked into his blue grey eyes, and was surprised to see no judgment, only kindness and was that…longing?  
"I'll be alright," I tried to sound confident, and I did in my ears, but he saw right threw and to the me inside that was curled up in a ball, dreading stepping from the safety of this house. "Just…please stay close to me?" I asked. He nodded and pulled me in gently for a hug.  
"Of course. I will never let anything happen to you. Never." He said, rubbing his hand in soothing circles on my back. I sighed, breathing out a breath I hadn't realised I had been holding and felt some of the tension leave my shoulders.  
"Thank you," I murmured.  
"You need not thank me. I promised myself the moment I found you that I would never let anything like that happen to anyone again, but especially to you." I smiled weakly.  
"Are you sure you want to go?" He asked again, making sure I was comfortable for which I would always be grateful. I nodded.  
"If I don't go outside for myself, I'll go for Shreya." He smiled and held the door open for me.

I felt like all eyes were on me, and I hated it. It was common knowledge that I was not treated well within my house hold, but no one ever said anything. No one ever tried to stop it. The females could do nothing, but the males had always seemed to brush it off. But now they couldn't avoid it, and maybe I was glad. Maybe I wanted them to acknowledge it, wanted them to imagine me being beaten. I wanted them to feel guilty. That wasn't so bad, was it? I held my head high and walked down the stairs of the front porch, Aidan a solid wall of strength and reassurance behind me, otherwise perhaps I may of crumpled and ran back inside.

 **Laurent**

I felt like I had been watching that house for days, waiting for her to come out. I had visited her father one since he was locked in one of the cells dug underground. I had asked about the arranged marriage, and he had told me it was still happening. Kaia was beautiful, and knew when to shut up and follow males orders, at least, that is what I had thought before she had gotten her own father locked up. but I had nothing to worry about, I would be able to fix that with little persuasion.

I leaned against the training ring, watching that high lords house out of the corner of my eye, when the door finally creaked open and Kaia's younger sister bounded out. All of the females smiled and awed at her, but I was looking at Kaia through the slightly open door. Her and the high lords son were deep in a serious conversation, but I could get no closer to hear. And when they finally came out, I knew immediately that I had competition. He was a solid wall behind her, the look in his eyes threatening to murder anyone who came too close. But there would be nothing he could do when I take her as my wife. Because that's what she was now. Mine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kaia**

As soon as I stepped over that threshold, I felt every pair of eyes on me. But it was one particular set of eyes that had be wanting to shrink into myself until I could feel nothing at all. Laurent. I didn't need to turn to know it was him, but I did anyway and nearly brought my breakfast back up on the porch because of what I saw in those dark eyes. There was such hunger in that stare it made my body go cold. And the possessiveness I saw had me shivering. I heard I low growl from behind me, and could almost feel the anger rippling off of Aiden.  
"It's fine." I whispered, and it would have been reassuring had my voice not shook ever so slightly.  
"No, it's not." He growled, giving me a soft nudge – so different to the cold, hard rage displayed on his stunning features. I kept walking, keeping my eyes on Shreya as she skipped to our usual flying spot. The place we visited when Father was away. It was a small outcropping on the side of a mountain, surround by pine-trees with a small pond that was beginning to freeze over. My mother used to bring us here. It was one of her favourite places. It was her escape – just as it had become mine.

The walk wasn't exactly short, but it was good exercise. Aiden spent a majority of the time carrying Shreya gently (she had insisted) but quietly seething, no doubt about Laurent. We walked in silence. I felt his eyes that seemed to be blue, violet and grey all at the same time watching me.

When we reached the top, he set Shreya down and sighed, because the view that was provided could only be described as stunning. The sun was high in the sky now, setting the icy water of the pond shimmering.

 **Aiden**

The walk hadn't bothered me, I had walked further distances before. I suppose I was glad that I ended up carrying Shreya – it stopped me from doing something stupid like flying back to the camp to punch Laurent, or from running my hands all over Kaia to be sure she wasn't still hurt, though I knew she was still carrying some bruises.

I didn't need to ask to know what she was thinking about. Her hands were shoved in the pockets of her pants, and I could see them clenched into fists beneath the material. She was thinking about Laurent – the male she was supposed the marry. The male her father was making her marry, against her will no doubt.

Her golden-brown hair swayed with every step she took, as did her hips. It was difficult not to look. But I instead focused on Shreya's little voice by my ear. She pointed out a tree and said," That is where I broke my nose because – "  
"Because you were naughty and decided to fly without my supervision or permission." I chuckled as Kaia's sweet voice interrupted Shreya.  
"At least I got off the ground." Shreya huffed, but she was smiling none-the-less.

We reached an outcropping on the side of the mountains, and I think I was gaping. The view was so beautiful. There was a small pond that was beginning to ice over, a cave that looked as though it hadn't been lived in by an animal in a long time. Shreya climbed out of my arms and began to look in the pond for 'fishies'. The view was absolutely stunning, but there was another view that I found even more beautiful.

Kaia was walking slowly to the edge of the outcropping, her arms catching the wind, and her hair blowing behind her like a golden veil. I was mesmerised. She walked to the very edge, her arms now spread wide, as were her wings that caught the sun turning them into a beautiful gold. She looked like an angel, but fear filled me as she walked straight off the edge. I jumped up but Shreya grabbed my hand.  
"Wait." She said. Suddenly, there was a whooshing sound and Kaia shot out of no where up and into the sky. I could hear her sweet laugh as she flew in loops. Shreya sighed. "I wish I could do that."  
"You will, one day." I told her, not taking my eyes off of Kaia. I wasn't sure how long it had been before Shreya asked, "Why do you always look at my sister?" I was surprised by her question, my eyes leaving Kaia to look at her smaller version.  
"Your sister is very beautiful." I said quietly with a small smile.  
"I know she is, but you look at her differently." Shreya said. For a little girl she was very smart and very aware of her surroundings.  
"I suppose I do." I said, watching as Kaia flew closer until finally landing back on the outcropping slowing into a run, then into a jog, then into a walk. As she came closer I saw the look on her face, and I never wanted it to go away. Her hair was windblown but still perfect. A wide smile was spread on her face and she looked so wild and free.

 **Kaia**

Aiden helped me teach Shreya to fly. It was helpful because unlike myself, Aiden actually knew how to train people properly, after all, it was kind of his job. We decided that we would stay here the night – Shreya and I usually did that anyway. Aiden heated the water in the pond so we could bathe. I helped Shreya undress ( Aiden made the entire space warm with his magic) then helped her bathe, then helped her back into her clothes. The sun had gone down long ago, so I had used my strange magic of golden light to make balls of light. They floated in the air like fireflies. I tucked Shreya in – we had brought bed rolls with us – then walked over to where Aiden lay on a rock looking at the stars because I couldn't help but follow that pull that led me toward him. I lay down beside him, instantly warmer from his body heat.  
"You said you like the stars," he said.  
"You remember that?" I asked with a small smile.  
"Of course," he answered. "Can I tell you a secret?" he asked, rolling onto his side so he was facing me. I became aware of how close we were, and couldn't help but notice that his scent smelled of citrus and mist and sweet darkness, or how his eyes seemed to sparkly in the star light, or how his strong jar so perfectly framed his face, or how his full lips were tilted up in a small but raw smile, or how his strong shoulders and arms led to the hand he put between us, so close to mine. I could touch it if I wanted. _Focus Kaia!_  
"If you want to." I whispered in reply. For some reason I felt breathless in his presence.  
"You can't tell anyone. There is a place in the Night Court. It's were me and my family live. It's a city called Velaris. The City of Starlight. There is a beautiful river called the Sidra and lovely music and art. It's peaceful and beautiful, but even more beautiful at night. The stars glow so bright, and it is so beautiful – as beautiful as you." I was blushing. A lot. "One day, I would like to take you there." he said. He was being so open and honest and raw.  
"I would like that very much." I whispered. He smiled and brushed a hand across my cheek, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

That was when it hit me and I gasped. My magic lights shone so bright for a moment it was hard to see, then returned to normal. I felt that light filling me from within – warm and powerful and lovely. It felt like home, and reminded me of citrus and mist and sweet darkness. And when I looked up at Aiden, I saw home. His eyes were wide, one hand on his heart, and it was almost like I could see that light in his eyes. I knew he had felt it too.

 _Mate_

The word echoed through me and I couldn't believe it. I shot up from where we had been laying and had somehow gotten so close that we were almost nose to nose.  
"I need to bathe." I said urgently and jumped off the rock, already hearing the water from the pond from behind the cave gurgling as he heated it. Not only did I need to bathe, but I also needed to get away from him. His scent had just become even more intoxicating, and I was worried if I didn't leave, I would of done something… I could feel his eyes boring into mine, it sent a shiver down my spine and heat pooling in my stomach. Oh no.

I wasn't worried about modesty, because what had just connected between us meant he would know what I was feeling anyway. I knew he could see me from where he sat on the rock, but I didn't particularly care. In fact, something within wanted him to see me, and somehow, I could tell he knew that. It found satisfaction in the fact that he seemed unable to take his eyes off of me. I was unusually brave as I pulled off my boots, then my shirt, then pulled down my leather pants until I was only in my undergarments. All of my common sense went out the window as I felt his eyes grazing over my body. So I continued to undress, pulling off my small undergarments, leaving me utterly naked. It wasn't the soft breeze that had my breasts hardening – it was his stare, even though he only had access to the back of me. I stepped into the water and saw in its reflection Aiden sitting on the rock, one hand clenched in a fist, the other running through his hair and his eyes glued to me. The water was nice and warm and I let out a sigh as it caressed my skin.

 **Aiden**

Well, it had finally clicked into place – the mating bond – and I was struggling to say the least. I made the water warm for her with half a thought as she walked quickly away. I had thought perhaps she hadn't wanted to be near me, but as I felt her feelings through the fresh mating bond, I realised why she moved away. Being around me made her consider doing things that were perhaps … inappropriate. I would be lying if I said I wasn't feeling the same thing. I knew that when a mating bond first clicked into place the sexual tension that you had before been able to push down became unbearable. I was quickly learning that, and as her thoughts became clearer, I couldn't help myself. When she began to undress I found myself needing to occupy my hands to stop myself from grabbing her so I clenched them into fists. I found myself needing to take deep breathes as her body became fully exposed and she stepped into the water.  
I knew what she was thinking. She was finding it just as difficult not to touch me. She was feeling brave – that had me smirking. But when the final thought filtered through, I lost all control. She wanted me to join her…

 **A/N: Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter. Just so you know, the next chapter will be out soon – and be prepared – this is the part where it becomes M rated. Let me know if you think I need to change it to T rating.**


End file.
